


House of Demigods

by Lucia123456780



Category: House of Anubis, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucia123456780/pseuds/Lucia123456780
Summary: House of Anubis and Heroes of Olympus Crossover!Chiron calls 4 demigods to check out Anubis House after the disappearance of Joy Mercer and strange sightings.
Relationships: Alfie Lewis/Amber Millington, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Mick Campbell/Mara Jaffrey, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Nina Martin/Fabian Rutter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Annabeth 

Whenever the Hunters visited Camp, as per custom, we would play a 'friendly' game of capture the flag. Instead of having to make deals with the Hermes Cabin and trade clean up duties with the Apollo Cabin, we were all against the Hunters. 

I still hadn't had a chance to say hello to my best friend Thalia so I traded my usual position of guarding the flag with Percy. It wasn't the greatest idea, leaving Seaweed Brain to protect the flag, but I'll deal with that later. 

I put on my cap and ran through the woods, being as light on my feet as possible, and finally saw Thalia. She was by the river as I expected. She obviously assumed that she would be able to battle Percy.

She wore a silver circlet in her hair and had a black leather jacket on. I crept up behind her, tapped on her shoulder and then ran around to the other side of her. She threw her electric hunting knives in the place where I was. I laughed.

"Thals, it's me!" I took of my cap and opened my arms for a hug.

"Don't do that," she hugged me tightly but briefly. "One day I might accidentally take your eye out."

"Only accidentally," I retorted.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be... oh don't tell me. You put Kelp Head in charge, didn't you?" she sighed.

"I just wanted to say hi. Clarisse is there too, with her spear thingy."

"How in Hades does that make it better? They'll end up fighting, you know," Thalia raised her eyebrows.

"Oh shoot. That totally slipped my mind," I gave Thalia a quick hug and ran off.

"Annabeth! It's never too late to join the hunt. It will take Percy off your hands," she called out.

"No thanks, I'm in love," I said dramatically and I could hear her eye roll.

I ran past the trees and couldn't hear anyone following me. Thalia didn't realise I was running towards their flag. I put my cap back on and I was invisible once more. I could see their flag on top of a tree stump. Two girls were guarding the flag. As long as I stayed quiet and Thalia didn't come running in I could grab it and go.

I tiptoed behind the Hunters and they haven't even heard me breathing. It's probably a trap but I'm not backing down.

Come on. This is way too easy. I might as well just stand here for ten minutes and see if they notice. Nope, can't do that. I jumped for the flag and whooshed past the Hunters with them quickly on my tail.

I have to pass the river and I can only wonder: where is Thalia?

...

Now I am lying down in the infirmary with Will Solace running around looking for ambrosia. I told him I was fine because I am but Percy kept nagging me. "Most Demigods die before their twenties but not my Wise Girl! No sir." I facepalmed.

"Oi, Seaweed Brain, she says she's fine so she's fine," Thalia said.

"You don't know anything, Pinecone Face."

"Oh yeah?" They got right up in each others faces.

"Oh my gods. Shut up." Nico di Angelo threw a pillow at them and went back to sitting on the foot of my bed, admiring his boyfriend as he ran around like a lunatic.

"Percy: I'm fine. Go take a ride on Blackjack to cool off," I suggested.

"Hey! Don't forget me," Thalia smiled. She followed Percy out and put an arm around his shoulder as they joked with each other. Those two can go from acting like mortal enemies to best friends within seconds.

"Will, don't worry about the ambrosia. I just need to sleep. Go and make a statue of me in the arts and crafts centre with Nico or something."

"Thank gods. I did not want to explain to Percy why we ran out of ambrosia," he looked at Nico who put his hands up as if to say he's not guilty. "Your boyfriend can be quite scary you know."

"Not as scary as me," I sweetly smiled. "Go!"

The boys left and stopped outside on a wall so that Nico could climb on Will's back. Will ran away like an aeroplane with a giggling son of Hades on his back. I can't believe how long it's been since we found Nico and Bianca. He was only ten. What shocks me is that we never saw them in the Lotus Casino. It's really big but we would've noticed two children there.

Honestly, I would give anything to make someone's life happier than mine was. That's why I'm hanging around Nico so much. I want to make sure he's happy. That and because it annoys Percy. I once caught him and Leo spying on us and mumbling about 'not my type' while Nico braided my hair. That's one thing I could never do: braid my own hair. It's just so hard. Nico must've learnt how to from his sister.

I wish I had a sister. Like a full-blooded sister that I've known all my life. I have my mom's kids and Thalia but I want to say 'This is my sister' and know it's true. I guess I just need someone who can't walk out on me: we'll always be bound one way or another.

...

After my sleep was disturbed by a bickering Thalia and Percy, I got up to go to the campfire. I missed dinner but that was fine because I got to sleep and draw plans on how to extend the cabins. More and more demigods are finding out who they are so more satyrs are sent to bring them to camp. They are mostly brought in groups and that is the problem. Soon we'll get an overflow of demigods and nowhere for them to stay.

Percy handed me one of his swim team hoodies. I'm not the type of girl who wears her boyfriends' hoodies, but one time can't hurt. Okay, it might be like the tenth time.

We walked hand in hand to the amphitheatre and were greeted by our friends. Piper was lying down shaking and laughing because of a joke Leo told. Calypso had her face in her hands and Leo was smiling proudly. Thalia waved at us from where she was sitting with the hunters and Nico was passed out on Will's lap. We raised our eyebrows at Will, "Shadow travelling. I did warn Sunshine."

Austin Lake stood up with his saxophone and started playing Never Gonna Give You Up. Here we go. Leo and Percy started jumping up and down and shouting out the words. I was really surprised when the Hunters joined in. They were belting out the lyrics. The campfire turned golden and rose up along with me and everyone who were now all linked by hands.

After singing three more songs we all headed back to our cabins. Percy suddenly stopped. "Grover needs help." Percy and our best friend Grover have an empathy link. Grover opened one when he was trapped by a cyclops when we were thirteen.

We ran to the Big House so we could tell Chiron. When we got there, Thalia, Will and Nico were there too. Nico was still passed out in Will's arms. Thalia's hair had a silver streaks in it which made her look like a princess.

"I see you've heard?" Chiron asked Percy.

"Yes. I didn't know he was in England!"

"What's happening?" I was so confused I thought Grover was looking for demigods in New York.

"Our satyr friend is in an English boarding school and he thinks he has found demigods. But, he also suspects there are monsters."

"He's not in Hogwarts, is he?" Thalia asked.

Chiron chuckled. "No my dear. Just an ordinary school; Anubis House." Percy nudged me and started to talk about our friends Sadie and Carter Kane. 

"And so, because of this suspected monster, Grover can't get her here safely so he needs your help. You four have to protect her until the summer when she will leave school and you can take her back to camp."

"We have to spend the rest of the school year there?" I was excited to be going to England but what about my studies?

"Don't worry, Annabeth. They have the same courses that you are taking."

"Chiron, tell the gods that we are doing this for our friend and a potential demigod; not for them," Percy sassed.

"Wait, you said the four of us; there are five of us here," Nico said groggily. 

"You, Annabeth, Percy and Thalia will be going," Chiron stated.

"Hold on a minute," Will interrupted. "Do you really think I'd let Death Boy go by himself?"

"He won't be-"

"Chiron. Doctor's orders."

"But-"

"He's coming too Chiron. He's my emotional support buddy." Nico skipped out the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy

We were escorted to the airport by Nico's zombie chauffeur, Jules Albert. I still thought it was a really weird gift to get from your dad, but i decided not to argue.

I've never been on a plane before and I was terrified and by the looks of it, so was Thalia. Nico is lucky that he can just fall asleep anywhere. He's sleeping right now with a leg on the top of Thalia's chair in front of him. Kids these days. No respect for their elders. Wait...

After a long journey of being sat on by Annabeth because I kept trying to jump out and run back to camp, we got to the airport. "You know, I can just swim there," I said.

"I'm with Percy." Thalia pulled armbands out of her bag. So that's what girls have in their bags.

"I promise you guys will be fine," Annabeth said. "I've been on a plane loads of times and there is nothing to be scared of."

"What if Zeus zaps us out of the sky? Zap zap." I threw Riptide at Annabeth. She dodged it.

"If you want I can knock you out so you won't know your flying," Neeks suggested. I declined his offer.

"Why aren't you scared, Nico?" Thalia asked.

"You all know I'd love to die."

"No!" Will jumped on his boyfriend.

"Nothing you say will get me to go in...there," I shuddered.

"They have snack bars in airports, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth tried.

"Dam snack bars?" Thalia ran in with her bags.

"Thalia! How dare you betray me." I ran in too. To be honest, Annabeth had me at snack.

We had to queue up to check in our bags and I've never been so bored in my life. "Annabeeeeeth?"

"Whaaaaaat?"

"Have you ever wondered that if your nose runs, and your feet smell, you could be completely upsidedown!"

Thalia huffed. "You've told that joke sooooo many times before, Water Boy."

" Leo got to you," I gasped. Thalia cackled.

"William? When you die, do you think you'll get dug up by foxes, because that's what happened to my hamster." Neeks said.

"Nico, I have so many questions." Will looked worried.

"Next!"

...

Once we got past baggage check in, we had to put our hand luggage through x-ray machines. Do they really think that we're going to have weapons on us?

Annabeth told me that i needed to take my hoodie off and my trainers. "Why? Do you want me to strip for you, Wise Girl?" I got a smack on the head for that.

"Excuse me sir, could you take the pen out your pocket and put it on the tray?" I dramatically parted with Riptide by kissing it and crying before Annabeth dragged me through the beep beep thing. 

It's called the beep beep thing because that's what happened when Nico went through it. He was patted down which caused a really jealous son of Apollo to sit in his little emo corner.

The security lady found a butter knife in Nico's pocket. "I was hardly going to spread the pilot to death." Nico said as we walked to a cafe.

I got a waffle with bubblegum sauce, bubblegum sprinkles and bubblegum ice cream. "Don't be surprised when you get diabetes," Annabeth sang. She was reading a London tour guide she picked up in the magazine section of Duty Free. Whenever she read she had a smile on her face and twirled her hair. She's gorgeous. She's Annabeth.

Will started panicking because we had an hour until our flight and 'knowing us we're going to be late'.

We made our way to Gate 69, which me and Thalia found hilarious.

Our plane started boarding all families with children under five and Will tried to get into the queue with Nico who replied, "I'm older than you, archer boy!"

"Not physically, babe!"

After hoursssss of waiting, we could board. "Have you packed your bags yourself?"

"No," Nico replied.

"And could anyone have interfered with your luggage at any point?"

"Yes."

"Did anyone ask you to bring anything onto the airplane?"

"Yes." Nico was totally done with that lady.

"Does your bag contain any lighters, aerosols, or any sharp objects?"

"Yes. All of those."

"Good. Enjoy the flight." She smiled at Will and Nico who walked through to the plane. This is the first airport I've been to but I'm pretty sure you can't do that.

Me and Thalia were being questioned by a man about our bags. Annabeth already went through to find her seat and sort all her things out.

"Okay, so that's the game," Thalia whispered." Whoever can mention the most explosives wins."

"Did you pack the bags yourselves?" he asked.

"No," I replied. He looked at me. What? Annabeth and Thalia packed it. They lost a game.

"Then who did?"

"I did." Thalia pointed to herself.

"Have you got any of the items on this chart?" He pointed at the laminated chart of big no-nos next to him.

"None except the Semtex," Thalia said.

"Oh, the Semtex joke, first one today." He glared at Thalia. He looked fed up. Excellent. "And have you got any food or drink items on you?"

"I personally won't be needing any food," I said, "but my friend Dina might."

"Jokes like that could get you five years. Can I see your passports please?" We handed him our passports and Thalia got hers back straight away. The man kept looking at me, then at my passport, then back to me. He called over some colleagues. What have I done now?

"Percy's a terrorist!" Thalia shouted and I shot her a look.

...

We've been on the plane for two hours and still have so long to go. I'm not scared anymore I actually want Zeus to zap us out of the sky because this is so boring.

I turned around to face my girlfriend: "Let's play ISpy!" Annabeth didn't seem to like the idea but she finished reading the tour guide an hour ago and she was saving her books for a rainy day. "I spy with my little eye something beginning with... T!" She'll never get it.

"Thalia?"

"Nope."

"Telephone?" I shook my head.

"Toes?"

"Ewww." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Tie?"

"Nope! That's enough guessing. It's time!"

"Percy, you can't see time," she laughed.

"Yes you can. otherwise why do people always say 'Have you seen the time'?"

"It's a figure of speech, Seaweed Brain. You can't see time. But you can feel it passing, especially playing this game," she said. "I'm tired. Goodnight," she yawned.

"Night Wise Girl." I pecked her on her lips and she fell asleep.

I look behind me to Thalia, Nico and Will who were sharing a row. Thalia had her eyes tightly shut and was squeezing Will's hand and he was singing 'You are my sunshine' to calm her down. Hopefully she falls asleep soon. 

Nico had headphones on and he was watching a film. Me and Annabeth already saw all the films on there. I guess when you've been stuck in time that you have lots of movies to catch up on. His legs were spread over Will's and his feet were over the armrest. I tried to do that with Annabeth. It didn't end well.

I held Annabeth's hand and brought it up to my lips. I kissed her hand gently. "I love you, Annabeth. With all my heart."

"Mhm," she hummed, and I fell asleep smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Nico

After we got off the plane we got in a cab, already payed for by Chiron. It was about an hour drive until we got to Anubis House.

It was massive. It was Victorian style with two big doors on the front. We got our cases and started to walk up the porch.

I went up and knocked on the door. It opened by itself. Spooky. 

We all walked in and there was a big wooden staircase leading upstairs. On the railings there were carvings of the eye of Horus going all the way up.

A sarcophagus was on the wall. They must really like Ancient Egypt.

We left our bags at the bottom of the stairs and went to see if we could find anyone.

"How did you get in here?" A middle-aged woman asked sweetly.

"The door was open, Mrs..."

"Call me Trudy. I'm your house mother." She went up and hugged us all and I reluctantly hugged back. I'm not used to this affection. Especially from people I just met.

"Do you know where we are sleeping, Trudy?" Will asked.

"Yes, sweetie. Which one of you is Percy?" Percy raised his hand. "You will be sleeping down here with Jerome, Alfie and Grover. You already know Grover, don't you? He's in there waiting for you. He has a sore foot. Everyone else will be here later after school. You can go and see him if you want. He's just down there." She pointed down the corridor. "I'll take your bags for you and get the kids to show you your rooms later."

"Thank you." We all said and Trudy took our bags from the stairs.

We walked down the corridor to a room with an open door and saw Grover sitting on a bed.

"I was wondering when you'd get here!" He gave Percy Will and I a high five and hugged Thalia and Annabeth.

"So, who's this demigod?" I asked and leaned on Will's shoulder.

"She's called Joy. You're sharing a room with her and her best friend, Thalia."

"Me and Annabeth can't share a room?"

"No. It's better if we spread out. Win everyone's trust so they're not suspicious of us."

"So what are Alfie-"

"They're like the Stolls, Percy. Run while you still can." They can't be that bad. They probably pull normal pranks like stinkbombs. Not like BLOWING UP HILLS. Long story.

...

After a few hours of catching up, they all started to come in. We were now sitting in the living room and Thalia and Grover were helping Trudy in the kitchen to start dinner. It's obvious that she's not the monster. Grover said it's the housekeeper, Victor. Apparently he's a really grouchy person that acts strangely.

"Hello loves! How was school?" Trudy asked.

"It was okay. We had algebra but Mara helped me with that," a blond boy said and he grabbed an apple from a bowl.

The girl, Mara, blushed and another girl with blonde hair glared at her. Uh oh. 

"Introduce yourselves to the newcomers, come on," Trudy pushed.

"Hi! I'm Alfie. That's Jerome." Alfie pointed to Jerome who was sitting across from us. He waved. "Are you two dating?" he asked.

"Yes. Do you have a problem?" I said.

"No," Alfie replied. "It was just obvious because you're sitting on his lap."

"Yeah. And me and Alfie don't do that," Jerome said. Alfie walked up to Jerome and jumped on his lap. Jerome shoved him off and he laid on the floor, pretending to be dead. 

"I'm Amber," the blonde girl chimed. "We were told that Annabeth is sharing a room with us! Which one of you is Annabeth?"

"I am," Annabeth stood up.

"Oh goody. I can tell were going to get along. Your bed is next to Mara's." Amber seemed like a mean rich girl, but her smiles were genuine. Annabeth was dragged along upstairs with Mara behind her and they were talking about some kind of maths formula. Annabeth already has a friend.

"I'm Patricia and this is Joy and her boyfriend, Fabian." Joy and Fabian blushed.

"We're not dating, Patricia," Fabian said and Joy looked sad at that.

"Oh hi. You're Joy. I'm sharing a room with you, right?" Thalia said.

"Yeah! You're Thalia, I gather. Just a warning: Patricia can be a bit of a bitch sometimes."

"Hey!" Patricia shouted. Thalia put her arms around their shoulders.

"Show me my room, ladies." They went upstairs.

"I'm Mick," the boy eating the apple said and he stuck out his hand for me, Percy and Will to shake.

"I'll show you to our room. Mick has it filled with all his sports things so just say if it's too messy," Fabian said. We followed him out to the corridor. "We were told before that you two prefer to sleep together so you have a bed to share," he smiled. Will squeezed my hand and I squeezed it back.

Our bags were on a bed and there was a sports top on the bed, obviously Mick's, so Fabian threw it into the wash basket.

"You can unpack now or later but I'm going back to set the table. Dinner is at seven." He walked out.

"I don't know about you, Sunshine, but I'm knackered. Want to sleep?"

"Yes I do." We fell asleep cuddling.

...

The dinner Trudy made was amazing. After we ate we decided to try and find out more about everyone.

The girls have already hit it off with each other. Thalia and Patricia are quite similar.

Alfie and Jerome were still mucking about and Amber was on the sofa with Mick, painting his nails. Will already had his painted by her in black. He looks cute with nail polish.

"So what is everyone's parents like? Why are you all here, I mean?"

"Well my daddy has a job overseas so I have to stay here," Amber said.

"What about you, Joy?" Annabeth asked without looking up from her book.

"Well my dad is friends with Mr Sweet, the headmaster, so when I found out Patricia was staying here they let me stay too, free of charge. I couldn't leave her all alone, could I?"

"What about your mom?" Percy asked. We know she has a dad so we can eventually find out what goddess her mom is.

"My mum is sick." Must be a stepmother then. Or a stepfather? Maybe she's a daughter of a minor god which is why Grover didn't realise at first.

"Oh sorry, Joy," Will said.

"No worries," she chuckled. "What about you?"

"Well I have an amazing mother," Percy bragged. " Some may even say that she's my godly parent."

"What?" Fabian asked.

"Nothing. We all come from a camp that goes on throughout the year. Our parents sent us there because... let's just say we're a bit troublesome."

Just then there was a loud bang. "Victor, sweetie, you've got to stop slamming the celar door," Trudy sighed. Victor was a tall man in a brown coat with an ugly haircut. He had a scowl on his face.

"There's a cellar?" Percy question.

"It is strictly out of bounds to all of you, along with the attic," Victor boomed. All the demigods glanced at each other. We have to see what's in there.

"Yeah, that's where Victor keeps the bodies of the students that came before us," Jerome said and Amber threw a pillow at him.

Tomorrow we start school and from what Fabian has told us it is just like school in America, only smaller. Luckily, there is a ancient Greek and Latin class that we all have to take and the teachers know about our dyslexia and ADHD.

All we have to do is keep an eye on Joy and Victor for a few months and then we can go back. It's simple.

I saw a painting of a couple on the wall. "Mr and Mrs Frobisher-Smythe, the original inhabitants of Anubis House. They suddenly died." Victor slammed the piano. Suddenly died? 

I'm not one to judge, but Victor smells a bit strange...


	4. Chapter 4

Thalia

From what I have gathered, they are all really nice. Nothing peculiar has been going on with Joy which is good because the sooner she realises the sooner Victor will.

Right now it is lunch break and I'm sitting outside with Fabian, Patricia, Joy and Annabeth. Will and Nico are walking around the grounds and Percy is off somewhere causing mischief with Alfie and Jerome. Poor Grover was dragged with them.

Fabian was reading The Theory of Computational Intelligence. I'm sure Annabeth has read that once. 

"Move back a bit more!" Patricia was trying to get a picture of Joy. Why? I don't know.

"Hurry up then," Joy said.

"Come on, come on that's it." Oh, that's what she's trying to do. Patricia managed to lead Joy right into Fabian. She fell backwards and we were all laughing.

"Careful." Fabian helped Joy up and Patricia took a photo.

"That's my new profile pic," she said.

Joy picked up Fabian's book and started making fun of it: "Just because it doesn't have Robert Pattinson on the front doesn't mean it's not worth reading." Joy made a face.

The bell went so we all got up to go back to clases. We've already had double maths, english and art. A taxi stopped in front of the house and we were all staring because no one else can be joining the school, can they? Not that we know of anyway.

We were walking and a girl ran straight into Patricia. Bad idea. "I'm so sorry." And then she just ran off again. She sounded American. We didn't leave a demigod behind, did we? Joking.

"Who's the American?" Fabian shrugged. I guess we'll find out later. She's hopefully not a monster. 

We were walking past the lockers and Patricia held up a box of movies she got in the post this morning.

"Who's up for a movie marathon?" She asked me, Joy and Annabeth.

"Of course."

"I have a plan to make Amber notice me," Alfie said.

"One second. It's a tenner. Now do you want it or not?" Jerome was talking to a boy in the year below about some homework and Alfie was wearing a fake hand he got him to shake. "Subtle," Jerome laughed.

"Why would anyone want to be subtle? Jerome!" Alfie ran after his friend.

We got to our class and our teacher, Mrs Andrews, was walking around the classroom. "Today, as promised, we're going to have a practice exam." We all groaned. First day back at school and we're doing exams. I'd rather be risking my life.

I was sat next to Amber and she was talking to her dad on her phone about her getting new shoes. Mick walked in late, sweating from football practice and Amber put her phone down. "Mick you're back," she gushed.

He threw his football into the bin to impress his girlfriend. It was two feet away; not really impressive. I could see Mara staring at him as he sat down. "Could he be any hotter?" Amber told me and Mara.

At the back, Alfie had fake blood and was putting it on a tissue. "Mrs A? Nosebleed. It's a gusher."

"Infirmary, quickly." She waved him out.

Alfie turned back round at put his thumbs up and we all laughed. The headmaster walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt your lesson. Joy, there's someone to see you in my office." Strange. She'll be okay though because Victor isn't here and we have a test so she'll be sent back straight away. Joy huffed and stood up.

Joy never came back. We'll stay on our guard and look for her later.

In the corridor Alfie was in a gorilla mask attacking Jerome. Boys.

"Have you guys seen Joy?" Patricia asked.

Alfie mumbled a bit. "Yeah she's about this tall, dark hair," Jerome translated.

"Ha ha. I've just been to Sweeties office and she's not there."

"What?" We all said.

"Maybe she's gone back to the house," Jerome suggested.

"Yeah," Percy said and we all ran to the house.

"She was probably feeling sick and went to lie down," we told Patricia because we didn't want her to get caught up in this.

"I'll look in our room. Come on Annabeth, Thalia."

We got upstairs to our room and Patricia opened the door. "Joy! I've been-" It wasn't Joy. It was that American girl from earlier. All Joy's things were gone, like she was never here. "Who are you?" Patricia demanded.

"Hi. I'm Nina good to meet you," she smiled.

"Where's Joy?" I asked.

"Where are her things?" Annabeth added.

"I don't know. I just got here," Nina said awkwardly.

"What's going on!" Patricia looked into the bin next to her bed and pulled out a picture of her and Joy that was ripped off the door. "Did you do this?"

"No! I just got here." Patricia picked up her duvet and threw it out the room. "Please stop," Nina begged.

"Patricia, stop. She might be telling the truth," Annabeth reasoned.

"Victor told me that Joy had left," Nina said. We weren't told she was leaving. And it's all too sudden. She must've been taken by Victor. 

"Without this? This is her phone. Did you steal it?" Patricia held up a phone with 'joy' stuck on the back in felt letters. "And this is her teddy bear! What did you do to her?"

"Okay, can we start over? I'm Nina and unless Joy's hiding under the bed, the room was empty when I got here."

"I don't believe you," Patricia said as Victor walked upstairs.

"Patricia Williamson, what is going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Annabeth sassed.

"Where's Joy?" I asked.

"Joy has left. Her parents came to school this afternoon and removed her."

"Why would they do that? And Joy would never leave without saying goodbye."

"Give her things to me, I'll forward them onto her. and put this stuff back into the room." Patricia stormed off.

"Don't worry Nina. We know you didn't do anything to Joy," Annabeth said.

"Yeah. Patricia is just upset. She just needs to talk to Joy and you and her will be best friends." We need to find Joy.

"Thanks guys."

We went to Grover and Percy's room to tell them what happened and try and look for Joy.

"We can't do that. We have to find out what's going on by staying here. We don't know London and we don't know where Joy was taken. And now Nina is here I've been sensing more things. She might be one too." Grover said.

"We'll look for clues to what's going on and protect Nina," Percy said and we all went downstairs.

...

"I can't believe no one has Joy's home number." Patricia was pacing around the living room.

"That's because this is her home," Amber said. "Can't you just call her phone?"

"No, Amber. Keep up. I told you she left her phone behind."

"So text her," Amber said.

"Stupidity leak." Patricia tapped Amber's head.

"So someone's taken her place?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah it's that girl we saw in the taxi."

"That really is weird," Mara said.

"Maybe, Joy's been abducted by aliens and this new girl's one of them," Alfie said.

Jerome chuckled.

"We were planning a movie night. How could she have gone just like that?"

"Patricia, you've disappeared more than enough times," Jerome pointed out.

"She would've called me, though."

"Yeah, I know she would've but she has her own life-" soon all of them were bickering with each other so no one noticed Nina walk in.

"Um, guys?" Percy pointed at Nina and everything went silent.

"Hi! I'm Nina, I'm from America." When she said this Patricia mimicked her.

"Hey," Fabian said and gave a little wave.

Alfie stood up "Welcome Space Girl. Or blrp bloop blap, as they say in your language." Jerome was finding it hard to contain his laughter. We all were.

"Supper's ready!" Trudy said and carried out plates to the table. Patricia was glaring at Nina as we sat down. I have to admit, I was suspicious of her but she's definitely not a monster.

"That's my seat," Amber said and put her hand on her hip.

"Oh I'm sorry, do you want to-" Nina started.

"Where's Mick?"

"Um, I don't even know who you are so-" Amber passed Nina the pepper grinder and walked off to find Mick.

"You heard what Amber said. That's her seat."

"Patricia, she's not here right now I'm sure she won't mind," I said.

"Someone's gone for five seconds and you already move in." Patrica glared at her.

"Patricia is head of the welcoming committee," Fabian said and I sniggered. "Take no notice just sit wherever you want." Fabian was really nice and welcoming to us all. We can stay in touch with him after we're gone.

Alfie was eating his spagghetti with two forks. "Stop it Alfie that's disgusting," Mara said. "And you're probably going to choke on it."

"It's most delicious this way," Alfie said with his mouth full.

"Alfie, don't play with your food," Jerome said and then flung spaghetti at him. Jerome's laughing was cut off when Alfie threw some back and soon there was a full on food fight.

Amber walked back in and got spaghetti thrown on her. Nico and Annabeth were taking no notice of it and continued eating but me and Percy were under the table. Grover all Will were covering their faces with napkins and so was Fabian. Mara was already hit so she didn't care and Patricia laughed when Nina was hit. 

"Really guys? Every meal?" Fabian said and Amber walked out. I went to check on her because she looked upset.

"Amber, are you okay?"

"Yeah just have sauce on my dress."

"No I mean are you and Mick okay?"

We walked into her room to talk. "It's nothing really we just don't do anything together anymore."

"Have you tried telling him? I don't have the best experience with boys but telling him how you feel will help."

"I have tried but he's just not getting it. Don't worry though Thalia. We're the Alpha couple. We'll figure something out. Now let me get changed," She smiled.

I went back down to the dining room and Nina was drenched in water. "What happened?"

"Patricia." They all replied.

"So Nina, when are you going to tell us what you know about Joy's disappearance?"

"Maybe she snatched her and locked her in the cellar," Alfie said. 

"Nina. Phone call for you," Victor said. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Just Nina spilt water everywhere," Patricia smirked and Nina walked out.

"Patricia, stop thinking that she's done something to Joy. She just got her," Will said.

"Exactly." And we all continued eating in silence.

We finished eating and Fabian said that he was going to check on Nina.

"Mara, do you think Mick is over me?" Amber asked.

"No. I'm sure he's not," she comforted and then said some sciencey stuff.

Mick was eating and me, Fabian and Will were sitting down with him. Annabeth was trying to teach Percy chess and Nico found some mythomagic cards and started playing with Grover.

"So what do you think of Nina then?" We asked Fabian.

"She's nice." Mick oooed and Fabian walked off to Nina.

Patricia walked in and said that Victor wouldn't let her have Joy's home number but that he was giving her her stuff back tomorrow.

...

We were getting ready for bed and I was with Annabeth in her room and Mick walked in.

"Come to see Amber?"

"No it's Mara I'm after. I need help with biology and you are the biology babe after all." Well shit.

"Tomorrow evening?" Mara suggested.

"It's a date," Mick said and Amber looked shocked. "Catch you later babe." Mick said to Amber and walked out. 

It's obvious Mara likes Mick but she doesn't want to betray her friend by going out with him. I said goodnight to Annabeth and walked out while Mara was assuring Amber of how pretty she was.

I don't get all this boy stuff. The only boy I've ever liked was Luke and look how that turned out. I liked him more like a brother though since he was always there for me which was the really reason it broke my heart when he left us all.

"It's ten o'clock," Victor said. "You have five minutes precisely and then i want to hear a pin drop." Guess he does this every night it wasn't just a one time thing yesterday.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy

I was really glad to be back with my best friend but I didn't like the new mystery we stumbled into. We know that Nina has nothing to do with it since she may be a demigod and definitely not a monster. Besides, how can she, a teenage girl who just got here be part of a disappearance. But I get why Nico and Thalia are suspicious.

We were eating breakfast downstairs and Patricia was going on about Nina. "What about last night?"

"What happened last night?" I asked.

"There was something written on the mirror it said 'help me, Joy'." Jerome just laughed. "You guys don't believe me, do you?"

"Yes we do," Annabeth said.

"Yeah but Alfie was upstairs last night. He would've done it," Grover said.

"Not even Alfie would have the nerve to sneak into the girls' bathroom and do that," Patricia said.

"Are we talking about the same Alfie?" Jerome laughed.

"So who do you think did write it then?" Fabian asked. "Joy?"

"I think it was Nina. Where is she?"

"Went to school early," Thalia said.

"Oh so she's left the scene of the crime?"

"I think it's more about us. we've hardly been very welcoming," Will said.

"I know. I feel a bit mean," Mara said and Patricia stormed out.

...

Annabeth and I left straight after breakfast to ask Nina what classes she's in. We walked on the pebble drive and saw Nina talking to an old lady so we hid. She kept saying that this was her house. Crazy old lady.

"It's you, isn't it? I knew you'd come," the old lady said. Does she know Nina? "Sarah. My name is Sarah."

"Okay Sarah. Come inside for some coffee."

"I can't go in there." Why not? I get it's creepy but it's not like she's been here before. Poor lady. She must have dementia.

"He's waiting!" She said. "He's always waiting." 

"Alright. Wait here and I'll get someone." She ran back to the house but we stopped her.

"Nina! Do you know that lady?"

"No, she just got here. I'm going to get someone."

"Okay. We'll come with."

"No Percy. I'll go. See if Alfie can say anything about... you know."

"Okay Wise Girl." I kissed her head and went back to my room.

Patricia was in there and was hitting Alfie with a pillow.

"I swear on Sprockets life it wasn't me!"

"Who's Sprocket?"

"My dog!"

"Patricia. Maybe you just have to accept the inevitable. Something sinister's happened to Joy and she's trying to contact you!" Jerome said and Patricia left.

"I didn't know you had a dog."

"Nope. Allergic," Alfie said and they laughed.

"So did you write it?"

"Yeah! Of course." Well that's one mystery solved.

I went back to the front door and Nina and Annabeth were waiting for me.

"Did you find out who wrote it?" Annabeth asked.

"It was Alfie. No surprise there."

"There's an old people's home down the road. We can walk Sarah back and Trudy said she'll call Mr Sweet to tell him we'll be late."

"Cool. Let's go."

We walked out and found Sarah sitting on the bench where we left her. "Sarah, these are some friends of mine. We're going to take you back home."

"Ah. I know what you are. Don't worry, I won't tell," she winked at me and Annabeth.

"What does she mean?" Nina asked.

"No idea," Annabeth laughed.

We got to the old peoples' home and brought Sarah inside. A carer explained that she gets a bit confused sometimes and wonders off.

"But she said she lived there."

"I don't think so. But with these old people, you never know. Truth is, we know very little about Emily's background." We all looked at Sarah and she put a finger to her lips. Why is she lying to them about her name? Is she in trouble?

We went into Sarah's room and her carer went to make us tea.

Sarah took of a necklace and gave it to Nina. It resembled the eye of Horus. "Keep it well hidden or they'll take it away from you."

"I can't accept this!"

"But you must! There's treasure hidden in that house, and only you have the power to find and protect it," Treasure? Maybe that's linked to Joy's dissapearence. "But there's danger in that house. It's a bad house. A dark house."

"Evil?" Nina said. "Spooky, yes, but I don't know about evil." That must be what Grover is sensing. The evil in the house. Maybe it's like that house Thalia was telling me about that she and Luke were in before they met Annabeth.

"Emily, I don't think-"

"Sarah!" she shouted. "My name is Sarah and I know you!" Nina had a pitiful look on her face. "And you know me, Nina!" How does she know her name? I felt for Riptide in my pocket and Annabeth hid a knife behind her back. Usually monsters know our names. "But you must beware the blackbird. Beware the blackbird." She told all of us.

When we got back to school Patricia was telling us what she found out about Joy. She went to Sweeties office asking about her and he just shook her off and forced her out. And then she saw a class photo and Joy wasn't in it but she was sure she was in that day. The teachers must be covering up her disappearance. They're making it seem like she was never here. But why?

...

"Sleep well Nina? Caw caw." Patricia said and Alfie and Jerome were pretending to be birds.

"Patricia. just leave it. everyone has nightmares." Thalia said knowing how bad it can be for us.

"She woke me up. I thought you were on my side."

"We're on no ones side! Oh my gods." Nico said.

"She's not usually like this you know," Fabian said. "What was this dream anyway?"

"It was awful. It felt real. It felt evil." We know what you mean.

"Has anyone seen Mara?" Amber asked. "She has my hair straighteners."

"Yeah she's with Mick in our room," Fabian said and realised what he'd done.

"What!" Amber screeched.

"Uh oh. Green eyed monster alert," Jerome said.

"I'm not jealous."

"He's helping her with homework," Fabian assured.

"I would help him but I'm just so busy," Amber said and flicked her hair and Jerome mimicked her. "So where were you all yesterday?"

"They were helping an old lady across the road. Literally!" Trudy told her.

I wonder how Sarah is doing. How could she know that we're demigods just by looking at us and what does she know about this blackbird?

"You must have lots of experience with old people since your gran brought you up. What happened to your parents?" How can Amber be so straightforward with something like that?

"They died in a car accident. My gran and I are really close, though."

"So how come she packed you off to a boarding school thousands of miles away?"

"Patricia!" Fabian shouted and it shocked all of us. "We know you're upset about Joy but there's no reason to be taking it all out on Nina." Patricia stomped out the room and Thalia and Grover followed her out to calm her down.

...

We've just finished biology. We had to do assignments and hand them in today. We only did half of it since we started two days ago but Mr Sweet said that was fine.

Annabeth seems to know a lot about everything because it all interests her and shes so good at everything. The only subjects I did okay in were PE and Ancient Greek.

Patricia walked up to our table and started to talk to Nina. "I'm sorry about breakfast." Wow. Thalia and Grover must've had a great talk with her.

"It's fine!"

"And I think it's about time we welcomed you into the school properly. The traditional way."

"What are you going on about?" Fabian asked.

"Alfie. Why don't you tell Nina about the initiation ceremony?"

"The what!"

"Yeah. Every new person in the school has to go through a like an initiation ceremony."

"We didn't have to," Thalia said. What is Patricia trying to do?

"Well you can now!"

I guess we're going through an initiation ceremony.

When school ended me, Will, Nico and Mick were listening to a new song Fabian learnt on the guitar. Annabeth, Thalia and Nina were doing homework and Grover was eating. The others were messing around in the living room.

Mara came in to talk to Mick about tutoring him and she said she wanted to stop because Amber was getting jealous. Then Mick did the last thing we expected. He got down on his knees to beg her to keep helping him and gave her a bracelet. The same bracelet I saw Amber wearing this morning.

I left to tell Annabeth the drama.

"Annabeth!"

"What, Seaweed Brain?"

"You know that bracelet Amber has? Mick just gave Mara the same one!"

"Oh my gods. Does he not realise what he's just done?" 

"You'll never do that to me, will you Wise Girl?"

"Spend money on you? Never." She leaned in and we started kissing and it good more passionate.

"Get a room," Thalia groaned.

"You can't deny they're cute, Thals," Patricia said. Seems like they're friends again so maybe Patricia has changed. "So for your initiation ceremony, you have to go up into the attic, at midnight, and bring something down." It's clear that Patricia's plan backfired but she's not letting us see that.

"Sounds like fun. Let's start tonight."

"Not without the key. Tonight, you have to steal it from Victor."


	6. Chapter 6

Nico

We went upstairs onto the landing. Victor's office is up there and he was cleaning his stuffed bird. You could see in because he didn't have his blinds down. There are all sorts of old objects on his desk.

"You see those keys on the desk next to Victor?" There were lots of keys all on a chain that he carries around. "Those are the master keys. He carries them everywhere."

"But there is the key box on the wall right next to him," Patricia said.

"He keeps a spare set of every single key in there," Jerome said.

"What are you all looking at?" Victor noticed us. We looked at the wall and Alfie dropped down to the floor.

Victor walked out his office to us. "Just admiring your coat," Nina said. "Is it vintage?"

He ignored her and went over to Alfie. "T-this f-floor could use a good polish," Alfie stuttered.

"Hmm. Yes. In that case please feel free to polish it, Alfie." Victor grabbed Alfie by the arm and dragged him downstairs.

Once they were out of sight, we had an opportunity. "We're not really doing this, are we?" I asked. I saw no point in it because if Patricia wanted to scare Nina, the attic isn't haunted, so she lost there.

Nina ran into the office and fumbled around for the key to the cabinet while we all kept a look out. Patricia's jaw dropped. She didn't think she'd actually go through with it.

Amber crashed into Alfie and Victor on the way up and got water all over her. She looked really mad but not just because of that. I think she found out about Mara's bracelet.

Nina finally got the key, just in time. But she brought the whole bunch with her. She ran back in and knocked over the bird. Just then, Victor walked in with a look that could kill. "Nina Martin," he said in a low voice, "what are you doing?"

"Um, I was, um, getting a closer look at Corbierre!" Oh, that's that monstrosity's name.

"Get out!" 

"Lucky," Jerome said as she showed us the key.

"Well we'll see how lucky she is tomorrow night." Patricia was pissed.

"Alfie!" Victor shouted, "Polish." 

Me and Will were back in our room. He was sitting behind me because he insisted he'd braid my hair. Recently I let it grow out because I couldn't be bothered to cut it. And because it makes me look like a cool pirate. 

All the bad luck I've had in my life lead me to all my friends and Will. When my days in the infirmary were over, I kept finding myself going back there and eventually that lead to now.

"Will?"

"Yes, Sunshine?" Gods, I hate that nickname.

"I-"

"I thought you gave me this bracelet as a token of our love." Now isn't the time, Amber.

"I did babes, yeah." Mick tossed his tennis ball in the air.

"So what's Mara's bracelet for?"

"Oh, that. That was just a little thank you present."

"Okay, well you can have this one back." Amber threw the bracelet at him and left.

"This is why I have a boyfriend, Mick," Will said and I laughed. I felt myself letting my guard down more often because of how secure Will makes me feel. Only Bianca and Hazel have ever made me feel this way and Bianca's gone and Hazel is at Camp Jupiter. I haven't been going there as often as I've been at the Greek camp. I've not been spending more time there: I've been visiting my dad and Persephone. She always welcomes me and we talk while eating fruit from her garden. She's like the mother I never had. Or the mother I could've had. She obviously doesn't realise this but she has a special place in my heart.

"It's not the best of moves, is it?" Fabian said behind his book, "Giving another girl the same present as your girlfriend." Mick just looked so confused.

...

"My calls were going through to Joy's voicemail, but now it just says unattainable signal. What does that even mean?"

"It means, Patricia, that she's gotten fed up of you bombarding her with messages so she's changed her phone contract." Jerome said as we sat down for our first lesson of the day. It was still strange that she's not been replying to her best friend or finding a way to reach her.

"All the world's a stage," Will jumped at that and I snorted. "The men and women are merely players." We had a new teacher. He was sitting down in one of our chairs and he looked really young, maybe 25, so we didn't realise him. "Hey," he stood up, "my name is Jason Winkler and I'm your new history teacher. I'll also be teaching you drama."

Everyone one was staring at him, even the boys. "You're Mr Flemming's replacement?" Mara smiled.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Wow. I'm so pleased he had a heart attack," Amber said a little too loudly.

We're now in biology. Our lesson with Mr Winkler was mostly a get to know us lesson so it went quickly.

Nina was looking at her locket that she got from the old lady. She only thinks that Annabeth and Percy know about it but they told us too. They had to if we were going to protect her.

"That's nice. Does it have a picture inside it?" Fabian asked.

"No!" She quickly put it under her shirt.

"I'm sorry, I was only making conversation." Fabian said this not in a rude way as you'd expect but apologetically.

"Mr Sweet, why has Joy been erased from the school photo?" Patricia suddenly asked.

"Uh oh. Crazy conspiracy alert," Alfie said.

"That is a ridiculous notion, Patricia," the bell went, "Just one moment please. I have your last assignments here." He handed them out.

"Yes! An A. A big fat A! I've never seen one in person. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He picked Mara up and spun her around.

...

We're in drama, our second lesson with Mr Winkler.

Alfie was running around screeching as you'd expect and Amber hit him with a magazine.

"And what exactly are you supposed to be, Alfie?"

"A mosquito in a spin dryer, isn't it obvious?"

Mr Winkler handed out copies of Romeo and Juliet. The amount of times I have been forced to analyse words from this play-

"See, I knew I was right. There's an article in here that says if your boyfriend isn't paying enough attention to you, you have to flirt with someone else to make him jealous," Amber told Nina and I. She better not try and flirt with me.

We had to act out a scene and Amber and Alfie were chose to perform. "Thou art...thou art the yummiest boy I've ever seen, Romeo." Well, that was unexpected.

"That's not in the script, Amber." And then she grabbed Alfie's cheeks and kissed him.

Alfie looked like he was about to burst and Mick looked like he was impaled by a spear through his heart.

When we got back to the house, we were all sitting in the living room doing homework.

"I can't believe Amber kissed me," Alfie gushed.

"It was a scene in a play, Alfie," Thalia said because like all of us she was done with this Amber and Mick relationship drama.

"I always knew she was into me."

Mick walked in and rushed up to Alfie. "Hey, hey, hey, take it easy!" Jerome said and pulled Alfie away.

"What's your problem man?" Alfie asked.

"You are!" Fabian got in his way and calmed him down as Alfie was dragged out the room.

"He kissed my girlfriend!"

"Well I think technically speaking you'll find she kissed him," Thalia said.

"Thanks, bro."

"It can't be a surprise after all this business with Mara, can it?" Percy said while being used as a book rest by his girlfriend.

"Mara? I never kissed her."

"No. You did much worse." Grover said.

"In girl language, jewellery may as well be a proposal." Will used to go out with Drew Tanaka, Aphrodite's daughter, but she seems fine with us and she's improving as a person so I'm fine with her. Sometimes me, Drew and Piper talk about Will together.


	7. Chapter 7

The clock chimed twelve and we all crept up the stairs.

"I feel like Patricia is planning something. Two of us have to go up before Nina," Percy whispered.

"I will," I said. "If it's really haunted then I'll get new friends."

"I'll go with you. And Percy, you have to try and stop Patricia doing whatever it is she plans," Will said.

"Yeah. I'll ask Thalia if she knows anything before we all get there." Grover hobbled up the stairs to go to Thalia's room.

When we got to the attic, everyone was standing outside with torches. Percy went to Thalia, Grover and Annabeth to see what they found out. Apparently, Patricia was going to lock Nina in there. We would warn her, but she would still want to go up; she wanted to show Patricia that she wasn't scared of her, and I liked that.

"We should go up with her. Patricia is obviously going to lock her in, and we can't leave her alone," I whispered to Will.

"Yeah. We'll stick close to her so we can run through the door at the same time."

"Now that we're all here, we'll go up one by one. Starting with Nina," Patricia smirked.

Nina fumbled through her pockets for the key and then made her way up to the door. Will and I followed behind her. She turned the key and the lock clicked. She pushed the door open and it creaked.

She looked back at Patricia and then walked in. I could see that Patricia was about to close the door so I pulled Will through with me to the bottom of the stairs. 

Nina was half way up the stairs when the door slammed and she ran down. Will twisted the door knob but it was locked. "Patricia, come on. Let us out. What do you even gain from this? What do you think is up here?"

"I'm not letting you out until she admits what she did to Joy!" Patricia shouted.

"I didn't do anything to her! I don't even know her! I'm sorry she's gone, but I've got nothing to do with it. Please let us out," Nina replied.

"Patricia, I'm not going to lie, you're being a dick," I shouted.

"Thanks a lot, Nico. I thought you were on my side."

"We're your friends, Patricia, but we're also Nina's friends. And what you're doing to her isn't nice. Give me the key," Thalia demanded. If only Piper were here, she could've charm spoke Patricia to give her the key.

"No." I heard a window open and something clink against the wall. She's thrown it out. I can't believe her.

I clenched my fists and opened my mouth, ready to punch the door down and scream but Will took my hands in his. "Sunshine, you don't want Victor to see a broken door. We'll get kicked out the school and won't be able to protect them." I sighed.

There was a gust of wind and a groan coming from the top of the stairs. "Guys, there's something up there," Nina said. She sounded so frightened. Surely there isn't really something up there, right? Then the sound happened again, louder than before.

"Patricia! Let them out!" Fabian shouted.

"What you're doing is really mean, Patricia," Mara added.

Soon everyone was arguing and shouting.

Then Victor shouts; "What are we all doing up here?" They all hurry off back to their rooms and with that sound, we run up the attic stairs.

"We need to find somewhere to hide. Before Victor comes up here," Will whispers.

We begin looking around, but no where looks big enough to hide behind. Then we hear the door open. Victor is walking up the stairs.

Nina gasps and we turn to look at her. Her locket is glowing and so is the wall. We run up to her as she places it down and the wall opens. We run in and it closes just as we hear Victor get to the top of the stairs.

"Is anyone up here?" He booms. We crouch down and move backwards, even though we are hidden. We all huddle together in a corner, hoping Victor doesn't know about this place. 

He screams which makes Nina jump and almost scream herself, but Will put a finger to his lips. "Bloody rats," we hear Victor mutter and then his footsteps retreat.

We don't get up until we hear the door close. Nina puts her locket on the wall again, and it opens. We scurry out and I look back. There are glowing eyes coming from a painting. Nina seemed to notice it too and fell over. I helped her up and we all ran down the stairs.

"Nina, do you have a bobby pin," Will asks. She pulls one out of her hair and starts to twist it in the lock, having the same idea as Will.

When we open the door, Fabian, Amber, Annabeth and Percy are waiting there. Amber jumps onto Nina. "How did you ever manage to get out?" Nina shows her the bobby pin and they laugh. 

"What was up there," Percy asks. 

"Rats."

"Ew," Amber says in disgust.

"It was so scary. We were sure we would be found by Victor," Nina tells them.

Fabian, Amber and Nina walk back to their rooms while she tells them about the rats she saw and how dark it was up there.

"What was really up there?" Annabeth asks.

"We heard some noises and there was a painting with glowing eyes. Not too concerning. Probably Halloween decorations," I replied.

"Nico, you're forgetting the most important part. Nina's locket can open things," Will says.


End file.
